


dreams of you and me

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, why does nobody else write senirasu ships here on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"isn't it just the most wonderful thing you've ever seen?"</p>
<p>candice shows volkner snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams of you and me

**Author's Note:**

> why is senirasu so underappreciated i dont get it

_dreams of when we had just started things  
_ **(dreams of you and me)**

…

She's brighter than all the lights of Sunyshore combined.

Ever since Volkner mentioned that he's never seen snow, Candice has dragged him up to Snowpoint every time she gets a chance in the hopes that it'll be snowing that day.

So far, no luck.

Until today.

"Volkner!"

Her voice soars high above the cacophony of sounds from their Pokémon, who have been released and are frolicking around in the soft snow from last night. Volkner looks over at Candice, who has leapt to her feet and is staring up at the sky, head tilted back, arms wide open as if she is about to embrace the world.

"It's happening!"

And, indeed,  _it_ is happening; soft flakes of snow appear in the distant blue sky, blinking and dancing, shining as though they are stars, and drift down slowly to kiss the earth. Candice catches one on the tip of her tongue and laughs.

Volkner never tires of her laugh. It is so utterly infectious and so full of nothing but pure joy.

There are so few pure things left in his life.

Then she's there, and she has to tiptoe to put her scarf around his neck (Volkner has even developed a tendency to slouch when he's with her, just to make her feel better).

"Aw, come on, Volkner. This is a special moment! Enjoy it!"

Snow clings to her hair daintily as she smiles up at him, affection and warmth glowing in her gaze. Her hands fix the scarf around his neck and slip down to his shoulders.

Volkner looks up at the sky and a snowflake lands right on the tip of his nose. He furrows it and stifles a sneeze. Candice bursts into laughter and flicks the snowflake off with a finger.

"Isn't it just the most wonderful thing you've ever seen?"

Volkner looks back down at her and smiles.

"No. Not really."

He always makes it a point to kiss her like they do in the romantic comedies that Candice and Flint shove down his throat when they crash at his place, with both his hands on either side of her face, drawing her closer to him.

Candice really is the best thing that ever happened to him, and she deserves to know it.

…

**(i can't shake those memories)  
** _i wonder if you have the same dreams too_


End file.
